<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mutual Respect by xnera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270463">Mutual Respect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnera/pseuds/xnera'>xnera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kissing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:14:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnera/pseuds/xnera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphinaud &amp; Estinien have come to respect each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphinaud Leveilleur/Estinien Wyrmblood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy Kiss Battle 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mutual Respect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassarina/gifts">Lassarina</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Final Fantasy Kiss Battle 2021 (https://seventhe.dreamwidth.org/437147.html) based on the prompt: Alphinaud/Estinien, admiration comes in many forms. Many thanks to Lassarina for the prompt!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Estinien curled his lip, Alphinaud's breath hitched.<br/><br/>Alphinaud prayed the dragoon hadn't noticed. So he had a physical attraction to the man. So what? It was normal. Healthy, even. But he didn't have time now to chase fantasies. No, he was busy trying to revive the Scions.<br/><br/>Besides, Alphinaud had always assumed that when he did find love, it would be with someone, shall we say, more cerebral, given his own love of parlay.<br/><br/>But then Estinien asked to travel with Alphinaud and the Warrior of Light in search of Iceheart. Alphinaud couldn't refuse, but internally he thought: <em>This could get interesting.</em><br/><br/>And oh, it did.<br/><br/>Alphinaud found he couldn't take his eyes off Estinien. The dragoon had a way of moving that appealed to his senses: his long strides, the forceful thrust of his lance. That was just lust, though, something Alphinaud could squash.<br/><br/>What he couldn't squash, though, was being impressed.<br/><br/>It was after they had fought the heretics at Snowcloak, when Estinien relayed the tale of the Dreaming Dragon and suggested visiting the Convictor's camp. That was a sound suggestion. Alphinaud even admitted it aloud. Perhaps there was more to the dragoon than just brawn.<br/><br/>As their journey continued, Alphinaud came to appreciate Estinien's knowledge and counsel. But it wasn't until Zenith that he realized his feelings had grown and now included a healthy dose of respect.<br/><br/>Ysayle and Estinien were bickering again. Alphinaud sat by the fire, legs crossed and drawn up to his chest, bemused, and shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. Estinien was speaking passionately and with conviction.<br/><br/>Alphinaud knew conviction. Was it not that which had led him to form the Crystal Braves? To believe only he could save the realm from impending Calamity? It had all fallen apart, of course, but Alphinaud was determined to put things right again. And he couldn't help but respect this same sort of conviction he now saw in Estinien.<br/><br/>Watching their squabble, Alphinaud had to admit that Ysayle had conviction, too. But Alphinaud didn't want to kiss her.<br/><br/>Oh, dear. Things <em>had</em> got interesting.<br/><br/></p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p><br/><br/>That night, Estinien lay on his back, staring at the stars. Thinking of Alphinaud.<br/><br/>He'd felt the younger man's eyes on him time and again. It was amusing, to be honest. Apparently Alphinaud wasn't aware of how obvious he was being.<br/><br/>Then came that damned wood.<br/><br/>It was when they were to light a signal fire in an attempt to draw out Iceheart. It was... endearing, really... how Alphinaud hadn't a clue what kind of firewood to gather. Alphinaud may have complained of scrabbling in the snow, but he took Estinien's advice readily, and Estinien had to respect that.<br/><br/>What he also had to respect was Alphinaud's selflessness. After all, Alphinaud had volunteered to help stop the Dravanians from advancing, even though the younger man was trying to rebuild the Scions. And Alphinaud <strong>cared</strong> about others. Why, he had positively fretted when the Warrior of Light went up against the Gnathic deity with only Ysayle's help. Estinien couldn't help wondering just what Alphinaud felt for the hero in their midst...<br/><br/>Sighing, Estinien turned on his side, looking across the fire at where Alphinaud lay slumbering. Alphinaud's features had softened in sleep, and Estinien idly wondered if the younger man's lips would be as soft...<br/><br/>....No. He was not having such thoughts.<br/><br/>With a grumble, Estinien stood abruptly and marched off away from the campfire. He relieved himself, then slowly walked back to camp.<br/><br/>Alphinaud had awakened, and was now sitting up, staring at the fire.<br/><br/>Estinien cleared his throat. Alphinaud turned his head towards him, then held a finger up to his lips and pointed to their sleeping companions. Estinien gave a nod, then moved to join Alphinaud by the fire.<br/><br/>He heard Alphinaud's breath hitch as he took a seat not across the fire, but directly next to Alphinaud.<br/><br/><em>I am <strong>not</strong> going to have such thoughts,</em> Estinien told himself fiercely.<br/><br/>But apparently he <em>was</em> having such thoughts, because his hand -- of its own accord, it felt like -- moved to Alphinaud's knee.<br/><br/>Alphinaud turned to face him. The younger Elezen's eyes had dilated, enticing. Estinien leaned in and pressed his lips to Alphinaud's. Alphinaud parted his lips in surprise, and Estinien couldn't resist darting his tongue into Alphinaud's mouth. He felt Alphinaud sigh and melt into him, their tongues dueling.<br/><br/>Here was another thing they could respect about each other: they were both good kissers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>